


When u are happy, im also happy

by unknownuserx



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Irenebeingpuzzled, Joyreneee, Wendysgreenfuzzofanoutfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: "YAH, STRANGER-SSI! PARK SOOYOUNG IS MINE!"or.Sooyoung is already mad at her. Joohyun just makes it worse (or does she?).





	When u are happy, im also happy

today is not a good day.

joohyun has to wake up earlier then expected after barely two hours of sleep, get dressed and be bundled out to their music stage.

now, usually this is fine. fine and freaking dandy. sure, joohyun's has tons of days that start like this. sleep deprived? check. hungry? check. sooyoung's cuddling? unchecked for night.

which is why this makes the day utterly ruined.

.

joohyun huffs grumpily over a cup of tea, hunching in the early morning, at their kitchen table.

she watches seungwan pack vegetables snacks for the group, and huffs again when the younger girl closes the fridge bag.

"okay, maybe she's not that mad." seungwan sighs, giving in to whatever optimistic senses that were tingling as she turns toward the tiny leader.

"she's mad enough to ignore me and not sleep in bed with me." retorts joohyun. she recalls yesterday bitterly.

they had had a fight the previous afternoon about sooyoung wanting her to show just a tiny bit more affection to her on screen. to which, joohyun aruges that she does. and it ends up bad.

the main singer snorts when she listens to joohyun's recap. "never mind, she should be mad." seungwan says, shaking her head.

"yah!"

"unnie, you can't tell sooyoung of all people, that you show attention to her on camera." joohyun narrows her eyes as seungwan picks up a carrot, "like, yeah, in the dorms you're all gay and stuff but on camera?" she bites off the end, "she's just the daughter you disowned."

their manager arrives just as seungwan finishes her sentence, and she gives a pointed look to joohyun when sooyoung comes out in a flurry of sweaters, jeans and orange smelling perfume before brushing past without a word.

maybe seungwan has a point.

.

of freaking course the stage has to be music bank.

joohyun fits in, awkward, between a sleepy seulgi and the weird emotionless stage yerim goes into in the morning.

one seulgi away is a breathtaking sooyoung, who's ignoring her, waving to the fans lined up instead.

the fans have probably been up longer then she has. joohyun thinks, the thought distracting her, and feels a rush of absolute adoration for their fans. it almost brings a smile to her face.

almost.

because in the middle of smiling, as expected, a loud voice begins to scream.

"PARK SOOYOUNG."

joohyun feels a jealous headache beginning to claw at her skull.

"WHEN YOU SMILE."

a peek over, shows sooyoung grinning amused, and saying the lines with him.

"I AM ALSO HAPPY."

maybe the combined sleep depravation and frustration of the past two days gets to her brain, because in a split second, joohyun blurts out before even she can stop herself.

"YAH! STRANGER-SSI. PARK SOOYOUNG IS MINE."

which leaves one thing left in her mind.

run.

and, oh damn, does she run to the entrance of music bank.

leaving behind faces that she can't see.

.

she wants to burn.

preferably alone. in a pit. and far away from here.

here being the makeup chair where the stylists keep giggling about *something*.

joohyun sinks in embarrassment when yerim plops down next to her, and begins to radiate smug air.

"sooooo...." she drawls out. joohyun frowns. "wanna see the video of it?"

"no."

"but-"

"no, i don't want to see myself possibly ruining my career forever." she snaps, but allows yerim to shove a carrot stick into her mouth.

"it's not that bad, i swear."

"your definition of bad isn't even on the charts of an average human."

the younger girl's eyebrows crease in amusement at joohyun's carrot filled words. swallowing, joohyun frowns darker and wonders how she's going to face the world in a few hours. "do you think the fans will understand if i happen to twist my ankle? like, preferably in the next hour or so." she asks.

yerim sighs before standing up, she hands a few of the carrot sticks out to the makeup artists that were trying to keep her in a chair as joohyun patiently waits for an answer. "you're kinda stupid," yerim suddenly says bluntly, then adds before joohyun can scold her, "watch out for the managers."

she disappears through the doors like she wasn't supposed to be getting ready, and the makeup staff screech after her in irritation.

_wow, such a brat_

.

"you know, even if i did indirectly tell you to step up your game. i didn't mean _that_ much." seungwan clicks her tongue in mild disapproval as she pokes her costume which looks either like an exotic, green bird or a pile of fluffy feathers.

joohyun just sighs, circling her arms around her knees, curling up tigher in the changing room's corner. it's where she's been holed up for about, ten minutes, hiding from their manager who nearly caught her munching on a sweet potato. seungwan, like the actual angel she is, manages to sound more understanding than yerim had. or maybe it's because yerim never has understanding so it's a low bar.

"it's not...entirely bad." she's told by a endlessly optimistic seungwan who's slipping on the greenness. "they've already released some sort of excuse, so. i mean hey, it's kinda like yerim-ah's 'i like girls' blunder."

"i didn't have a english speaking girlfriend to back me up with girls generation."

"who knows?" seungwan shrugs mysteriously. joohyun wrinkles her nose. "maybe you do."

"what does that mean?" the older woman mutters, fingering her equally unmatching outfit until seungwan pats her head.

"it means just trust in something."

and she walks out, winking.

_why is she so cryptic_? 

.

"um, what are you doing?" seulgi asks in confusion when she catches a glimpse of joohyun stuffed in between a wall and couch.

"n-nothing, keep practicing." says joohyun quickly, praying that this unused room won't garner any other attention besides a practicing seulgi. "you look great on...the turn?"

"thanks?"

a long stretch of silence passes with seulgi staring at joohyun, and joohyun uncomfortably fidgeting inside of her space.

"is this because of your weird confession?"

"no! ...yes...maybe." she pops out from the spot when seulgi begins grinning. it's too embarrassing to look at the dusty blonde, so joohyun collapses on the couch instead. "stop giggling," she orders weakly.

"i think it's cute, unnie." says seulgi, immediately trying to smother the amused squeaks popping out.

the sounds of voices passing the closed door makes joohyun freeze. luckily, the handle doesn't turn and she breathes a sigh of relief. maybe just a tiny bit, she feels bad for avoiding the managers (and sooyoung) but it's not like she could do anything else (yes, yes she could).

"at least you think so," joohyun sighs, and seulgi laughs again.

"no, everybody thinks it's cute. just don't check social media yet." she adds, "the uwu dms are overwhelming."

_...what does uwu mean_?

.

._..that actually wasn't that bad. _joohyun thinks in surprise as their manager waves her away.

most of the talk had been 'keep your inner jealous gay inside'.

okay, well. not really. but it essentially translated into that. she was supposed to pass it off as a joke which involved a few apologies here and there, a signed album to the fan she had accidentally (sorta) yelled at. not too bad.

now all that's left is to actually talk to sooyoung.

but their performance is in less than five minutes, and joohyun has no idea where the younger girl is.

great.

.

_umpah umpah_

joohyun naturally moves along to the beat, a smile pasted on her face. it's the opposite of how she feels after sooyoung practically ignored her coming onto the stage.

fans gathered had shouted teasing comments like "park sooyoung is only bae joohyun's!" which only made the latter blush heavily, and she had snuck a quick glance to a seemingly ignorant sooyoung but the music had started before anything else could happen.

_look at me with your eyes capturing the sun_

she's so enveloped with thoughts and dancing, that joohyun doesn't notice this particular line (where sooyoung looks absolutely stunning everytime she sings it) doesn't match with the choreo that sooyoung is doing -- or rather, instead of looking into the camera, sooyoung walks over to her and sings the words, blowing a kiss before moving to the back.

shocked, joohyun fumbles for a half second getting into position. it doesn't take a genius to see the amused grins that the other members are sporting, and it definitely doesn't take one to hear the loud screams of the fans.

_i like this unforgettable moment~_

.

"you're adorable." sooyoung says later when the clock strikes midnight.

joohyun's cheeks flush.

"my cute, jealous unnie."

and she allows sooyoung to hug her because why not?

she definitely can't refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't cha just love umpah umpah :D
> 
> Joy looked absolutely gorgeous on the most recent music bank picture thingy outside. So i guess that's what inspired this..


End file.
